Ushari
Ushari is the secondary antagonist of The Lion Guard. He first serves as a very minor character in the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, a neutral character in the first season and the secondary antagonist of the second season. He is an adult male cobra and Bunga's arch-rival. He became a villain in the Season 2 episode "The Rise of Scar", where he sides with Janja and his clan and serves the spirit of Scar after falling foul of The Lion Guard's antics too many times. He is voiced by Christian Slater, who also played Mr. Robot in Mr. Robot, Jason Dean in Heathers, Jack in Back to the Sea, and Deadshot in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Ushari makes a brief appearance in the film during the scene where Kion and Bunga are planned Baobab Ball. Ushari ends up getting caught up in the duo's game and gets the Baobab fruit wedged in his mouth. ''The Lion Guard'' Season 1 "Never Judge a Hyena By It's Spots" Ushari makes a brief appearance in the scene where Bunga is trying to guide Fuli, Beshte and Ono to Flat Ridge Rock to meet with Kion. After taking a wrong turn in a jungle area, Bunga pushes leaves away and comes face to face with Ushari, who sinisterly asks him if he's going somewhere, to which Bunga nervously laughs and leaves. "The Rise of Makuu" Ushari attempts to eat a hyrax, but is stopped by Bunga. Ushari confronts Bunga for stopping him have lunch. Bunga responds by rolling Ushari into a ball and throwing him at a tree, which the snake bounces off and lands on the ground. "Fuli's New Family" Ushari bites Bunga after the honey badger lands on him. Fortunately, Bunga is informed by Rafiki that the bite will not kill him as honey badgers are immune to snake bites. "Paintings and Predictions" After Bunga jumps on him, Ushari wraps his coils around him and says that he should bite him, but decides against it as last time he couldn't get rid of Bunga's taste from his mouth for days. Season 2 "The Rise of Scar" Ushari has finally grown tired of being injured during The Lion Guard's antics. He overhears Kion talking with Rafiki's apprentice Makini about talking to the Lions of the Past, which gives Ushari an idea. Ushari travels to the Outlands where he is confronted by Janja and his clan, who wish to eat him. Ushari is able to convince them not to by revealing that the reason The Lion Guard can defeat them is because of Kion getting advice from the spirit of his grandfather Mufasa. He tells them that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, they could talk to Scar (Mufasa's younger brother and the previous leader of the Lion Guard before Kion). Convinced, Janja sends Ushari to gather information. Ushari comes to Makini (who is looking for a Bakora Staff) and claims that he is a friend of Kion and the Lion Guard. He questions her on if bad lions from the past can be summon, to which Makini is uncertain. Later after Janja wishes for more information, Ushari has a skink named Nyeusi follow Rafiki and Makini to find out where they are going. Nyeusi returns later and leads Ushari and the skinks' leader Shupavu to the Lair of the Lion Guard. Ushari listens to Rafiki and discovers that the spirits of bad lions can be summoned by a Bakora Staff and the Roar of the Elders. Ushari returns to Janja and tells him what he knows. Knowing that Kion's Roar is most powerful when his loved ones are threatened, Janja and his clan go to the Pride Lands and kidnap Kion's sister Kiara and steal Makini's Bakora Staff. After Janja's tricks Kion into using the Roar of the Elders in anger, causing the hyenas' lair's volcano to erupt, Ushari attempts to use the Bakora Staff to summon Scar, but to no avail. Angered, Janja grabs the staff and kicks it into the volcano, which summons Scar. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" After the skinks see that Makuu's float is awake during the Dry Season, they inform Ushari who then tells Scar and thinks it could lead to the end of Simba's reign. Later after the skinks inform the two of them that Kiburi has challenged Makuu to a Mashindano Scar tells Ushari to trick Kiburi into taking down Simba so he can rule the Pride Lands and he does so. After Kiburi loses the Mashindano he and his three followers are banished to the Outlands where they find Ushari sleeping on a rock and confront him with anger. It is there he takes the four of them to the hyena's volcano Scar reveals himself and they are made members of his faction in a plan to unite all the outlanders and take over the Pride Lands. "Swept Away" Ushari is resting in the volcano, but can't because the hyenas are arguing. When all of a sudden the skinks arrive and inform them that Beshte is lost in the Outlands, Scar sees it as an opportunity to get rid of him which Ushari agrees to. After the pain fails Ushari appears and tells Janja, Cheezi and Chungu that Scar wants to see them and he's not happy. "Rescue in the Outlands" Ushari is awoken by the hyenas and states "Need I ask how the meeting with the jackals went?". Janja exclaims they didn't find them, instead they ran into Jasiri and how she kicked their butts. "The Bite of Kenge" After Scar orders the hyenas to go and steal all the elephants melon supply, but they were just stopped by the Lion Guard Ushari tells them about his monitor lizard friend Kenge and how he can help stop the Lion Guard and Scar tells him to go an ask Kenge for his assist. "The Scorpion's Sting" On the day of the Kumbuka celebration, Ushari and the other Outlanders appear before Scar with a plan to kill Simba with the aid of a scorpion named Sumu. After Sumu poisons the king, Makini and the guard head to the Outlands to get volcano ash for Simba's aliment where they run into Scar for the first time. As Ushari and the the rest of the Outlanders move in to finish off the lIon Guard Kion uses "The Roar" at them and they manage to get the ash to Simba and save his life. "Undercover Kinyonga" When Scar summoned Janja to execute his newly planned operation, Ushari informed Janja that he is late and Ushari would have sent the Skinks to search for him if he didn’t come. They started bickering each other which was quickly broken up by Scar. Personality When left to his own devices, Ushari is calm, quiet, and confident with an inclination to keep to himself. However, when provoked, he is known to respond aggressively, especially towards Bunga, whom he harbors a strong distaste for. He also doesn't like it when other animals trample over him. Gallery Images Imagetlgushari1.png imagetlgusharibunga .png|Ushari confronting Bunga for stopping him eating a hyrax. imagetlgtrosusharijanja.jpeg|Ushari with Janja and his clan. imagetlgtrosusharishupavu.jpeg|Ushari with Shupavu Videos Lion Guard Bring Back a Legend The Rise of Scar Song HD Clip Trivia *The name "Ushari" means "aggression" in Swahili. *Ushari was first thought to be a villain before the movie was released. However, he later became a villain during The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar. *With his hood closed Ushari closely resembles a red spitting cobra except for the "eye" markings on his hood when extended (a trait the species lacks). *According to Ono, Ushari is an Egyptian cobra (the kind of cobra that killed Cleopatra VII, the Queen of Egypt who was the last Egyptian Pharoh). *Ushari was confirmed to be returning to Season 2 along with Jasiri, Makuu and Reirei. *He is one of the few guest characters who has a major role in The Lion Guard (he is a major antagonist of Season 2). The others are Scar, Makuu, and Makini (Makuu was a major antagonist of Season 1, Scar is the main antagonist of Season 2, and Makini is a major character in Season 2). *Despite being the secondary, Ushari drove plot of the series since he planned to wake Scar, created the army of Scar and shown to be fearce and harmful then Janja. Navigation Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Predator Category:Summoners Category:Successful Category:Spy Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Right-Hand Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes